The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a jet diffusor for a shower head or the like, which jet diffusor is manufactured by two parts, a hole washer (13) of a hard plastic material and a nozzle washer (14) of an elastic rubber or plastic material.
For long, it has been desired to clean the holes in a jet diffusor to shower armatures in an easy way. In the patent literature there are some different suggestions, of which only a few have been used in practice, however. Besides pollution, which can block the holes in the jet diffusor, lime deposits are the big problem. In DE 3107808 C2 a self cleaning head is suggested, where the water outlet openings are constituted by rubber elastic, pipe-like nozzle, which in an uninfluenced manner are closed and opened under the influence of water pressure. Since the nozzle are closed when the water is off, the thought was that the deposits would not be able to dry and get stuck in the nozzle. In a later development of a shower head according to DE 3943062 A1 it is suggested that the rubber elastic nozzle can be influenced by a device (a slide) which sweeps over the end sections of the nozzle, so that lime deposits can be broken loose and be rinsed.
Further, in the DE 4308599 A1 a shower head is suggested of above described type, i.e. comprising a hole washer of a hard plastic material and a nozzle washer of a rubber elastic material, where the nozzle washer with the help of an injection moulding tool is shaped directly toward the hole washer. Since the jet pattern of the shower is given, i.e. the single jets shall have diverging directions in relation to each other, complicated moulds are required, giving each nozzle an exact alignment.
DE 30 44 310 A1 describes a shower device with jet openings comprising elastic, pivotable piece of a hose, which by a slide or the like can be pivoted or turned for optional directional control of the jets.
DE 22 35 217 A discloses a shower device, which diffusor consists of a flexible washer, which by a means active at the center of the washer, can be brought to adopt a concave or a convex position, with the purpose to control the jet openings of the washer in different directions.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a cheap product, which can be manufactured with simple injection moulding methods and tools keeping the established jet pattern of the shower. This object has been solved by manufacturing the nozzle washer, preferably by injection moulding, with a plain bottom disk and with socket shaped nozzles substantially perpendicularly arranged in relation to this, and raised from the bottom disk socket shaped nozzles, that the hole washer is manufactured, preferably by injection moulding, with at least one arched underside and with the holes arranged in diverging directions, that the nozzle washer is brought to contact with the arched underside of the hole washer, so that the socket shaped nozzles are pressed into and partially through the holes, whereby the nozzles are subjected to a directional change according to the holes in the hole washer.